To Write Live on His Arms
by Xweetalk
Summary: Iwa Deidara moves to the world's most prestige college in hopes to escape the dark past that has haunted him since he was young. Before he knows it, he's confronted with the Akatsuki, a group of colorful characters that accept him. His roommate, Sasori, finds himself intrigued in Deidara and discovers the secret that has been following his new friend, even to Konaha.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to all the patient people who have been waiting for me to post the final draft of this Fan-Fic! I'm going to extend a special thanks to my friends Chalyn, Emma, and Shaci. Thank you both for being patient with my writer's blocks and my grammar Nazi spaz-outs. I'd also like to thank Kishimoto, although I curse him for not writing SasoDei into the actual damn anime, I enjoyed the time I got to watch the two argue and make art together, uhn. I'll also extend my thanks to the Naruto fan base. Although most of you do not know this: your fan-fics got me through the writers block and helped piggyback me through the whole re-writing and re-visiting thing. I appreciate all of the support I've gotten and I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

Yours truly,

~Xweetalk

*POV Deidara

I looked around me in slight awe. How in the world would I survive this? So many people in such a small space. I just wanted to blow this place up and get the heck out of dodge. It wouldn't take anything more than C2...

The bustle of the students around me made me shudder, but I had to find the front office at least before the bell rang. All I wanted to know was two things: Who was my dorm partner, and how would I get along with a stranger.

The University of Konaha was one of the most pristine colleges in the world. Best known for the Government candidates and big corporates that had previously attended the school. The courtyard was clipped finely and the shrubbery was carefully tended to. The tall building was made of a white stone, its large windows glittered in the sunlight. Students voices echoed through the open hallways, the sound bouncing from the elaborate light fixtures, causing my head to throb with irritation.

I shoved my way roughly through the crowd and ended up being pushed into an empty classroom, or what I assumed was an empty classroom.

"Assholes, Uhn." I muttered and turned away from the door, knowing that there was no hope getting through there without me wanting to blow the hell out of someone. Damn kids and their rude behavior" I muttered, unable to speak, as the orange haired one looked me dead in the eyes with his Rinnegan.

"Wait, you're a girl, right?" The half-pale half-black one with green hair studied me in interest. His expression made me want to punch him in the face.

"Stop being a dumbass Zetsu. This one is definitely a girl," the one that oddly resembled a shark quirked an eyebrow at Zetsu, "See her lovely locks of blonde hair?"

The black haired one sighed in frustration and muttered so quiet I could barely tell he was speaking, "Kisame, if you can't tell a girl from a guy you need your eyes checkedMay I ask your name?"

The girl did not smile. I could hardly see emotion in her eyes.

"U-uhn

In my next class, art, I was with Sasori again. And I took the liberty to sit next to him in the back, away from all the students. I didn't like how everybody avoided the Akatsuki, especially Sasori. What was so scary about him anyway, he was actually quite attractive" His voice trailed off as the Professor began speaking.

"Okay, today we are going to do a little side project. I think you all deserve a little time away from painting, eh?" Most of the students nodded in agreement. "Today we will be working with one of the more fun, and quite messy mediums, clay." My heart skipped a few beats. My first day and we already get to do this! I felt the corners of my mouth turn into a small smile. If I could have brought my explosive clay"

I quickly shook my head, "Nah, clay is my favorite medium. It's really fun to make things"

"Sounds great, uhn." I nodded again at his request watched Sasori walk off.

My gaze lightly tripped over Sasori's features. He was short, a small build, wore a pair of dark-blue skinny jeans, Black-soled shoes and a button up shirt adorned with one small red cloud on the left sleeve. His crimson hair was always lightly ruffled and it looked soft. I imagined myself, running my hands through it, looking into Sasori's smooth brown eyes and youthful face. I smiled to myself.

I was off in my own little fantasy world when a creepy feeling began to seep into the air around me. Someone was walking up behind me, and they were not good news. I could feel it in his Chakra.

"Hello there," said a chilling voice. He had slow and almost slurred words as he breathed, "You must be the new kid" He exhaled, "Wonderful name. There for a second, I thought you where a girl."

I studied this kid closer. He was about two inches taller than I was. Had long black hair that hung around his face, shadowing him, and making him look like what reminded me of a snake. I shivered, I hate snakes.

"Are you lost? I can point you to the cafeteria if you'd like-"

"I-it's okay. I have directions already." I wanted to get out of there as soon as I could and I turned to leave the hall, but a cold hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Why are you in such a rush, pretty boy?" He had me slammed into a wall, face extremely close to mine.

I looked dead into his sandy colored eyes with snake like pupils and purple eye shadow, "I want to go eat, thanks. I have a meeting with my dorm partner halfway through lunch so we can get things settled." I did not break my gaze from his as he slowly relaxed his hands, dropping my wrist.

"Watch where you go pretty boy. People around here aren't fond of outsiders."

I just stared at Orochimaru as he walked off. God, the nerve he had to get up in my face.

"Damn, what an asshole, uhn." I muttered out loud and turned into the commons, where the doors to the cafeteria where open with the sound of many voices within it.

So many people, such a small space. How would I find the others? Where were they? What if they tricked me? What if Sasori was just messing with me and they eat elsewhere?

Questions tumbled in my head as I staggered around; getting strange looks form some of the kids as I passed.

"Hey! Blondie!" I heard Hidan's call come from a few tables behind me, "Are you fucking blind?"

"No, uhn. I just Uhn." I smiled and waved at the group of teens, and they waved back.

Sasori looked at me, "Are you okay? Are you really that claustrophobic?"

"No, I'm just not used to the people Different." I muttered and Sasori gestured to the right with the made bed,

"I guess that will be your bed That dresser is yours and we'll have to share the desk. There's only one." He pointed to the bathroom, "I don't use all the cabinet space in there, so you can put things in there."

"Okay, then I'll set things up, I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Sasori POV*

I had to admit, the rest of the Akatsuki where welcoming Deidara in the group without a second thought. Probably because there where very few other kids from outside of Konaha at this school. Nobody here liked outsiders. All the kids who come here from other places are instantly shunned and I had to give Deidara credit, he had the balls to wear his village's headband around school as if it was a good thing.

Deidara had most of his things put away before the warning bell rang, signaling that we needed to head to our next class.

"Hey, what is your next class?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Uhm Kisame has it with me, so I don't think I'll be in a room full of total strangers What country are you from, anyway?" He paused, looking back down the entryway.

"Wind," I simply replied, hoping that he wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Wow, I can hardly tell that you're from the Wind, but I guess you could say the same for me. Nobody ever guesses that I am from the Stone Country" Itachi looked at me in interest.

"What classes does he have? Do you know?" Itachi's quiet voice was barely audible.

"Huh," I tired to think, "I'm not sure. Mondays he has Trig, Art and English. The rest of the week, I'm not sure."

"Interesting"

Class started and the Professor began to drone, nearly lulling me to sleep. I gazed out the window and let my mind wander.

I wondered what kind of family Deidara had, sending him all the way here from the country of the Stone. It puzzled me, how he seemed optimistic, and how he hadn't a care what others at this hell of a school thought about him. Nobody around here had such pale skin and hair as long and as blonde as his. His blue eyes sparkled like jewels that bounce in his walk" Deidara quietly murmured, making me shiver.

"I just need to think. I've been a bit weighed down with stuff I'll be back soon enough."

Deidara sighed also, letting his hair cascade down his back in waves of golden glory, "Don't have too much fun" Pein stared at the flame absently stroking Konan's hand, "I think it's a little early to tell him about our missions and goals."

"What does that mean? Are you scared that little blondie's gonna tattle-tale on us for killing a few people?" Hidan chuckled, making Kakuzu punch him in the shoulder. This in turn made him laugh more.

"Kickin' ass and takin' names. That's what we do best." Kisame snorted, Itachi and Zetzu nodded in agreement.

"I think He'll fit right in with the rest of us. He's got the spirit." I muttered, "Although he looks like the type to die young" Kisame snorted again as Itachi rolled his crimson orbs to the ceiling.

"We'll wait until I feel he's ready. But once he's in the know, He's getting sealed and that's that." Pein said in a monotone voice.

"Sounds good to me," I nodded, turning to leave the circle.

"Sasori," Pein stopped me, "You do realize the bounty is right in front of you, right?"

"Don't worry. I've got it all under control. If I have to get Deidara into this bounty-hunt, I will."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Deidara POV*

The next days flew past in a blur all week I had different classes each day, making it hard to adjust from the old schedule from Takigakure. From brushing past people in the halls to wedging myself into the table in the lunchroom, I had many things to adjust to. I also discovered a few things about the members of the Akatsuki that where unusual and I would not hesitate to bet money that nobody else really knew any of it.

Pein and Konan had known each other their whole lives. (Tobi met them at some point, but it wasn't clear when.) When they came to Konaha, they met Itachi and Kisame. (Both despised each other up until this point.) Zetzu came along and just kind of added himself to their group. Then Orochimaru was with them for a time shortly after Sasori and Kakuzu joined. Hidan was begrudgingly allowed to join because Kakuzu was his roommate and Hidan followed Kakuzu everywhere. Tobi finally came back to Konaha after spending time traveling abroad.

Kakuzu was into money, big time. Pein was obsessed with piercings. Konan had a knack for origami and dance. Hidan was a Jashinist; he likes to hurt himself and others more than anything in the world. Zetzu had no recollection of his youth. Well, either of them. Kisame grew up with six younger siblings and practically raised them. Itachi was considered the prodigy child of Konaha. Sasori Hated being asked lots of questions and hated it when people made him wait.

However, there was also a darker side of the Akatsuki that I was catching wind of. Small bits and pieces of stories from past events and recollections of their younger years made me wonder what kind of life did they have before getting here? Like how Itachi killed his entire clan, only sparing his beloved younger brother. Pein watched his parents die and Konan never remembered her parents. Hidan died but was revived by Jashin, giving him immortality and an amazing array of chilling justus. Sasori left his village, not to long after his grandmother was in an accident. In addition, Kisame's six younger siblings where all dead.

Seeing how depressing and horrific some of the Akatsuki grew up, it made me feel grateful that I still had my family in one piece, almost.

I woke up on Friday to see Sasori already out the door and my breakfast on the nightstand. I went through Biology, Trig and English in a dazed state. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of trouble Sasori was getting into

"Listen brat," He raised his left eyebrow slightly, "You'd better behave until I get back"

I just stood there with a dumb look on my face, "But you just got back! By the way, where exactly do you guys go to 'Have a drink'?"

"Somewhere,"

"Where is somewhere?"

"Somewhere unimportant to you." Sasori huffed at my questions, "I've always gone out on Friday nights. Where it is doesn't concern you. I'll be back before sunrise.

He strided to the door and left without another word.

"Wow," I said aloud, "Asshole."

Now, what to do with my spare time? I still had no idea where the other Akatsuki's dorms where, but that still didn't stop me for getting dressed, grabbing my clay and leaving. I deserved some time to learn the school grounds on my own, didn't I?

I roamed the hall down form where I had first met the Akatsuki. I couldn't help but wonder if I was Sasori's partner or not. I mean, Itachi and Kisame shared the same dorm. So Did Kakuzu and Hidan. Did that make me an Akatsuki too?

I could imagine myself with smoke coming out of my ears from asking so many questions" a squeaky male voice spoke softly as the door opened.

Someone flicked the light switch a couple of times and exhaled in frustration.

"What do those creeps even have that Orochimaru finds so valuable?" another deeper male voice asked, "I know they have all the skill and experience of outside Konaha, but really? All they do is sit together in this dark room, not talking"

"How do you know that?" the squeaky voice piped up again.

"I've seen them. Bunch of weirdos. Whatever, just, look for files or something. Maybe that will have something Orochimaru wants" The boy with short black hair huffed.

"Shut up, Sasuke. They always go out on Fridays."

"Where do they go anyway?"

"Hell if I know"

"Hmnh,"

The conversation died off as I stood slowly in the corner, staying just out of the line of sight,

"What a bunch of nimrods. Why do they all stick together so much? All because they came from other villages doesn't make them better

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke looked me up and down.

"I am a newer member of the Akatsuki, Uhn. I'm supposed to be here" I lied through my teeth, I hoped I looked calm and cool.

"If you're looking for files, they are not in here. They destroy all old files, just for this reason." I pointed at them with my left hand and stuck my right one into the bag of clay on my hip. "Now, if you will hand over the key you have there that you have obviously stolen, or face the wrath of the Akatsuki you four eyed bitch."

"Kabuto, don't take the bait-" Sasuke snapped harshly

"I wasn't planning on it"

"Show me the ring or it never happened." Kabuto took another step foreword and I slammed my hands together for the seals, making the centipedes coil around the two.

"What the-?! You freak! What are these?"

"Works of art, Uhn." I walked casually to them, gazing at Kabuto's right hand, which held the key.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking this," I snatched the key away, "And I'll personally escort you to the door. And if either of you resist, I'll blast you to hell, Uhn.

The centipedes moved enough for them to walk and I roughly kicked Sasuke forward.

"If I see either of you assholes in here again I'll pull a Hidan and 'Fuck your shit up,' got it?" I smiled sarcastically then added, "I would say 'Have a nice day,' but you two suck, so I'll leave you with a 'go to Hell.'"


	4. Chapter 4

*SASORI POV*

When I got back to the dorm, Deidara wasn't there.

"Damnit, Brat. Where are you at two in the fucking morning?" I groaned aloud and stopped short when a note on the nightstand by my bed caught my eye.. Deidara's elegant calligraphy read:

'Sasori,

I am out for a bit. Going on a walk. If I'm not back by the time you are back, sorry.'

I sighed and flopped onto my bed. What a brat, leaving and not giving me any idea of where he would be walking at.

The more I thought about it, the more I began to worry. The more I began to worry, the more I fumed. An hour passed and I could no longer take it. I needed to find him. I jumped up to the door and it finally crossed my mind that someone could have caught him or killed him.

He had been seen with the Akatsuki all week and one of our enemies might have thought he had valuable information!

Panic began to sink into my stomach. Shit, who would do this? I wracked my brain and only came up with one person.

Just as I began to sprint to the corner into the academic hallways, Orochimaru turned the corner, looking a lot more eerie then usual.

"Where are you going at this hour, Sasori?" His chilling voice made my skin crawl.

"Going to find my roommate, thank you." I retorted, venom dripping over my tone.

"Well, I haven't seen him-"

"Sasori?"

My head snapped to the left, where Deidara was standing in the threshold of the hall.

"Oh, there you are! I was worried sick! I thought someone would have gone after you or something. You'll be easily mistaken as a member" Orochimaru mused aloud.

"Get out of here, creep, or I'll take your head." I growled and dragged Deidara behind me.

When I closed the dorm door and locked it, I glared at Deidara.

"Where the hell where you?" I asked calmly, attempting to control my anger as Deidara took a seat on his bed.

"I was walking around the grounds. Checking things out. I really haven't had time all week to look around."

His simple reply made me nearly boil over with anger.

"Did you talk to that guy?"

"No, Uhn. I don't like how he looks Who are they?"

My heart sank instantly. Sasuke might have used a genjutsu or something. Those two where Orochimaru's most powerful subordinates.

"Those two" I noted aloud.

"Yes, but I wanted to ask Pein about you joining the Akatsuki. We are short one member anyway" He smirked his signature almost-there-but-not-quite-half-smirk.

"Yeah, I know. And all I need to do now is pull my hair up and I'll be finished!"

Sasori shook his head and turned back to the room.

"Alright, make it quick, I don't want Pein to be wait any longer than he has to. I don't like to be kept waiting either, Brat." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Brat', Uhn?" I quizzed.

"Because you are a brat, Brat."

I heaved a sigh as I tied my headband around my head.

"No, you are no longer allowed to wear that headband. At least, not here on school grounds anyway."

"Why?" I wined as he quickly removed the headband and stored it in the cabinet.

"You know why." was his simple reply.

"Yeah, I know. I know." I sighed then mumbled "Psh, safety shmaftey."

"Sometimes I wonder if you know everything. You always reply with, 'I know' and 'Uhn'."

I grumbled as we walked out the door.

We approached the Akatsuki classroom without any trouble. But the closer I got, the more nervous I got. What would they say? What will they do about me going into the classroom without their permission? Let alone posing as one of them!

The more I thought, the more knots I got in my stomach.

"Don't worry, Deidara. Why do you look so scared?" Sasori looked at me with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine, Uhn. I'm just over thinking it." I replied quietly.

"Then stop thinking."

Sasori knocked on the door twice then three times. The door swiftly opened and Sasori shoved me into the weakly lit room.

"Ah, there's the new kid." Kisame chuckled and Itachi elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"Oi! Fucker! What's going on!" Hidan yelled making Kakuzu and Itachi cringe.

"Shut the fuck up, Hidan, or I'll kick your ass," Kakuzu grouched.

"Psh, as if!" Hidan huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

It got eerily quiet as the whole group just looked at me and I couldn't help but squirm after a few moments.

"Deidara," Pein's voice broke the awkward silence abruptly, making me jump. "Why is it you were looking for us so late?"

"Uh-hn." I stuttered, "I was just wondering where you all where. .Sasori didn't tell me where you all were and I was going to look around campus and-"

"What else happened?" I heard Tobi mutter.

I stood there for a second, on the verge of hyperventilating. They all looked at me and my whole brain was screaming to run. These people where scaring the living shit out of me and I didn't know what to do with myself.

"Well, I was looking around the school and I walked down the academic hallway and I saw the classroom door open a little and I went inside hoping that one of you guys was in there. But I never saw anyone. The I heard voices and I hid then I listened to these two kids talking and-"

"C'mon, Pein. Just let him join. He managed to kick the snake freaks out of here. And on top of that, he came out unscathed!" Kisame urged quietly, "He even got Itachi's younger brother out of here!"

Itachi nodded at Kisame's comment and everyone turned their attention off of me and to Pein.

"It'll even us out. Sasori hasn't had a partner in a long time. I think we can trust him." Konan's quiet voice was soothing.

Pein looked between me, Sasori and the others before speaking again. "Alright. But if we get any signs that you are a spy, you're going to be killed."

I gulped. Hidan grinned. Kisame whispered something into Itachi's ear before lacing his fingers with Itachi's.

"YAY SEMPAI!" Tobi screamed and dark Zetzu nearly backhanded him on the back of his head.

"Our first order of business is to see if your abilities are of use-" Pein started, but Sasori interrupted him smoothly.

"I've seen his abilities, Pein. He uses explosive clay figures and his eyes can see through almost any genjutsu."

"When can we get him marked?" Dark Zetzu said, "The sooner the better."

"Marked?" I squeaked looking at Sasori in alarm.

Sasori held out his left arm, where on the pale skin of his inner wrist was a small red cloud, the signature mark of the Akatsuki.

"We all have one." Kisame held his wrist out too, later joined by Itachi and Hidan.

"We use them to communicate. They also are used to identify ourselves if we ever get an imposter among us."

"Does it hurt?" I asked breathlessly.

Hidan chipped in, "Nope."

I now wish I hadn't listened to him.

"How do I get it?" I quizzed, looking at Pein.

"I will embed my chakra into the left inner wrist, thus creating the seal for communication, then Konan will cover it with a tattoo."

"It's not too painful." Itachi muttered quietly, " You'll be able to communicate to Pein. Sasori can embed his Chakra into it and you can communicate with him also."

"I can do it tonight," Konan noted aloud, "We aren't doing anything except drinking and playing poker. Oh, and here, take these."

Konan grabbed a package from a drawer in the desk I had hidden behind just the night before. "It's our group's shirts and the uniform for missions."

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Blondie." Hidan smacked me on the back the chuckled at my yelp.

The group circled up and made a spot next to Sasori for me. All ten of us sat in the quiet for a few moments before Pein spoke quickly and swiftly:

"Since Deidara doesn't have a seal, I'll vocalize the instructions about tonight. We all will meet at the north side meeting spot. We can set everything up there and fill him in on all he needs to know. It's not safe to do anything else here."

Everyone seemed to shuffle as Pein continued, "Meet at eleven. Sasori do you need any assistance?"

"You all just meet there. I've got everything good here." Sasori replied in a quiet monotone. The candle flickered and blew out.

I heard Tobi speak, but his voice was several octaves lower than it had been earlier: "Do you think he can handle it, Sasori?"

Sasori's mouth quirked up, "He's way more fit than you think, Tobi."

"Hn," was all Tobi replied with.

Sasori grabbed my wrist and led me out of the classroom. "What did Tobi mean by 'Can I handle it'?"

"We can't talk about it here." Sasori didn't look at me.

"Sasori-no-Danna, is something wrong?"

I saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes when I referred to him as 'Sasori My man' but he just huffed, "I'm just over thinking everything."

"Then stop thinking." I smirked at him, hoping he'd at least chuckle. But he just looked ahead without another word.

I sat on my bed a few hours later and pulled the remote from between my bed and the wall.

"I'm not sure you want to bore yourself with the school's pre-paid educational television." Sasori pointed out ad he sat at the desk and began repair an arm from one of his puppets.

"I think I do! There has to at least be some Saturday cartoons or something!" I protested and I changed the channel. To my dismay there was only one working channel and the rest where just static.

"Son of a-" I started but glanced to see a very focused Sasori. He was in the 'art zone'.

I smiled and turned the television off and watched Sasori work. It was amazing how confident and sure his hands where as he switched tools and marked the wood in specific places.

When he finally finished, I gave him the rest of the bag of chips I had been munching on earlier.

"Wow Sasori-no-Danna!" I breathed quietly, "Your puppets are wonderful!"

"Thank you. That is my art. True art is something that lasts forever. To be remembered and admired by others. Forever, eternally." His eyes looked faraway as he spoke.

"Really? I've always thought art was a split second of appreciation! An explosion, Uhn."

"Nope, art is eternal."

"I'm thinking not, I mean, how can people appreciate it when they can't see the artistic explosion? It's a matter of split second appreciation and awe-"

Sasori cut me off by standing up and putting his hand under my chin, making me look him in the eyes.

"I am not in the mood to argue with you, Brat." His eyes bore into mine. I couldn't retort with anything because it felt as if my heart had jumped into my throat. His face was so close to mine"

"P-punish, Uhn?" I broke away from his gaze to look down at his lips before meeting his eyes again.

He was quiet as he cautiously wrapped his arms around me, pressing his body against mine.

My mind cleared up as he did this, "When are we leaving?"

He smirked, "Soon enough."

Then he pressed his cool lips into mine, making my head spin. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around him, attempting to bring him impossibly closer to me.

He pulled away abruptly and didn't meet my eyes,

"Sorry, I shouldn't be violating you like this" Hidan noted, mostly to himself.

"It's really going to hurt THAT much?"

Sasori sighed and Hidan guffawed at my question, "Get the hell out of here, Hidan. You are making it worse that it has to be."

Hidan curled his lip at Sasori and said, "Fine, but don't make us wait."

He practically skipped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

I swallowed nervously as I looked at the bottle in my hand.

"What a colossal asshole." Sasori seethed as I gawked at him.

"So it does hurt?" I drew my eyebrows together in concern as Sasori walked up to me and snatched the bottle of pills from my hand.

"It only hurts for a few days after you get it. It's not unbearable, I can assure you. And these pills, Hidan only likes to take them because they make you stoned for a few hours. He's addicted to them big time." He stuffed the bottle in his pocked and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Just forget about it. I don't want to see my roommate stumble around stoned all the time anyway."

He kissed me again, making me shiver and run my hands through his hair like I always wanted to. He pulled away again, brushing his lips over my jaw and down my neck. His cold breath washed over my collarbone as he kissed the dip in my neck.

"S-Sasori-no-Danna," I breathed as he nipped at my neck just below my jaw line.

"Hmnh?"

His satin tongue traced from my collarbone to my jaw before he looked me in the eyes, "Is something wrong?" Even he was out of breath.

I shook my head and leaned to kiss him again, wanting more of his addicting touch. His hands slid up my back, making me shiver again.

He broke the kiss and smirked at me, "This is a development. I really thought you where straight."

"I thought I was too. Then you came along and messed with my head. Now I'm glad to be here." I murmured breathlessly as he kissed down my neck, began to unbutton my shirt. He smoothly removed it and barely caressed my chest with his lips. He began to press me backwards into the wall but the entryway.

"Having fun?" I panted as his lips grazed over the stitches on my chest.

"I am, quite." he straightened, hand under my chin again.

I lightly pressed myself forward, yearning for his lips again.

"Eager, are we?" I could hear the smirk in his tone.

I whimpered and was rewarded with another short kiss before he led me to his bed, turning off the desk lamp as we passed it. Darkness settled on the room, my eyes taking some time to adjust. When I felt Sasori lift me onto the bed, I couldn't take it anymore, "Danna, kiss me again," I moaned as he stood over me. My legs where off the side of the bed and my back rested against the cool linens. His white skin seemed to glow and he discarded his shirt onto the floor, "D-Danna!" I sighed again as he leaned forward, hands by my head.

"Damn, you are such a tease, Brat." I lifted my head and claimed his lips. He pressed my shoulders back against the sheets again. I nipped his bottom lip gently as he tried to pull away again.

"I swear," he paused to catch his breath before leaning close to my ear, "You are going to kill me."

"H-how is that, Uhn." His hands strayed down my bare chest.

"First, the cute little speech impediment you have. I can always tell when you are nervous, angry or excited." He chuckled and continued, "Second, you are such a tease with all your breathing. It's killing me."

He nearly groaned is I halfway sat up, grabbing him and I pulled him down on top of me.

"Then stop making me wait, Dammit." Sasori's tongue traced my bottom lip, "Uhn."

His eyes seemed to sparkle as he loomed over me on his hands and knees.

"Damn," Sasori muttered, breaking another kiss to give my neck and jaw line more attention. His breath hitched in his throat as I traced small circles over his lower back.

He shivered and exclaimed, "Stop that dammit! It's hard to focus with you doing that!"

"I'm not just going to sit here and let you have all the fun, Uhn" I replied with a small chuckle.

"Just don't do that!"

I snickered and ran my hands up his back stopping just between his shoulder blades.

"Why are you so damn demanding, Brat?" He let his lips softly graze my collarbone.

"I'm just like that, I guess. Uhn." My simple answer made him growl and bit my neck just below my jaw, making me yelp and rake my nails down his back.

"Heh, found it," He sucked on that spot.

I gasped as he continued and he chuckled softly in my ear before he nipped my earlobe gently. His laugh made me grin. It was the most wonderful sound I had ever heard.

He stopped and let his tongue trace down my chest, and over my stitches. I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped me.

His tongue grazed down my abdomen, stopping at my naval, making me roll my hips in pleasure.

"What do we have here, Brat?" Sasori's lips ghosted over the small naval piercing, "Why do you have this?"

"I really don't know. I lost a bet a few days before I left and damnit, Sasori stop teasing me like that, Uhn!"

"Keep it down, Brat!" Sasori hissed harshly before continuing.

I moaned again, loving his touch as his fingers laced with mine before he scooted back up to my face. He nipped my bottom lip and I just stayed there, hoping he'd never stop.

A few kisses later, he was back to my belly button ring, tracing his tongue around the small silver barbell. All I did was take hissing breaths, attempting to stop the loud moans.

Sasori looked up at me, as if to gauge my reaction. His stopping frustrated me.

"Dammit ,Danna, you keep stopping!" I cried quietly, flopping back against the bed then froze as his cool fingertips made small circles just above my waistline.

"I want to hear you scream," He replied softly, "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to stop stopping!" I propped myself up on my elbows and went rigid as his hands quickly undid my studded belt. Then he looked me in the eyes as he undid the front of my jeans.

His eyes gleamed.


	5. Chapter 5

*Sasori POV* Deidara's eyes where clouded with lust and his breaths came in short pants as I sensually slid his pants to the floor. "Danna!" He hissed through his teeth, making me want to laugh a little, but I wouldn't want to ruin the moment. I pawed at the front of his boxers, making him throw his head back with a moan. His attempts at keeping quiet seemed to completely disappear. "Say my name again, " I shivered at his reply when he sat up completely as I teased him more. "Danna, Please! Don't do that!" I could hear the distress in his voice. I loved it. He might paint himself up as a tough guy, but I knew his weak spot. He ran his hands through his bangs, making them swoop over the left side of his face. "What if I like to tease you, hm?" I mused, playing with his waistband. He rolled his hips. "Well I don't like it!" He rose his voice and I stood up, face close to his again. I was going to regret saying anything. I glanced at the clock and said, "We can't go that far, it's time to leave." He looked at me in stunned anger, "The things you do to me Danna! You are so frustrating, Uhn!" "Shut up, Brat!" I growled and pushed him back to a laying position. He tugged me down with him. "You brat." I muttered again, pressing my lips into his. Warmth radiated through my body from his touch. We lay there and kissed until about ten-thirty before I forced myself to stand. "Now get dressed. We've got to leave!" He pouted and didn't move. "I guess then we won't do anything like that again…" my voice trailed off as he looked at me in alarm then grabbed his jeans off the floor. I finished getting dressed and looked up to see Deidara struggling to button up his shirt. "Let me help you with that. You are too slow." I said buttoning up his shirt, although I just wanted to touch his skin again. Deidara shivered as my hand grazed over his collarbone. "Always leave two buttons undone, never button it all the way up." I tried to divert his attention from his emotions. "I know, uhn." is all he said before I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Don't look at me with those eyes, brat, you're making me feel bad." I muttered, lightly nipping his earlobe. "You'd better feel bad, uhn." he sighed. I kissed him once more before pushing him out of the door and locking it. I knew I was going to regret not relieving the ache, but I bet Deidara had it just as bad. "Damn you, Sasori-no-Danna," Deidara shook his fist at me, "Getting me all excited then we have to leave." "Sorry, I originally didn't plan on it going that far and we can't skip this meeting. If you want, we can continue where we left off." "Asshole, uhn." he grumbled again and flipped his hair as we passed a group of underclassmen. They went quiet and stared at us. "Aren't they, like, the mafia or something?" a voice asked quietly. "Nah, they are just a bunch of cronies." I recognized that voice, Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. I just ignored them, passing without a care. I didn't want them to know that I heard them. "Danna-" Deidara began. "You'll learn to ignore them in time, Brat. All they are after is your reaction. They value it." I looked forward as we passed another group of kids. "Hey freaks!" "Where are you off to now?" "Gonna go play with your creepy friends?" "Hot girl there, Aksuna!" The taunts bounced off my ears. All the jabs about being 'outsiders' and about the 'hot girl' with me. Note to self: laugh later. The second we passed through the school gates into Konaha, a massive weight was lifted off of my chest. I sighed and saw Deidara relax too. "Wow, I absolutely hate this place." he noted out loud, gazing into the stars. "Tell me about it." We began our short journey to the northern part of the city, passing the Hokage's office and past a few small shops. The lights blinked and the smell of cigarette smoke and sake filled the air. It sure didn't feel like a Saturday night to me. The entire week had passed in a blur and I had surprisingly enjoyed it. But another part of me dreaded what was ahead. Deidara knew he was putting himself in some deep shit, and yet he's literally joined the Akatsuki bandwagon with joy. Then when he gets sealed, he literally is signing up to be killed while so young. "Where the hell are you taking me Sasori-no-Danna?" Deidara muttered as we turned into a dark alleyway. "If you stop asking questions, I'll tell you." "Okay, tell me, uhn!" "We are going to a bar. Where we usually meet on weekends. It's one of the very few places we can meet and it be safe to discuss matters." "Wait," Deidara paused, "I'm underage. How-?"' "Damnit, I thought you said you would stop asking questions!" I grouched. "I am just curious!" he raised his voice. "Brat, shut up and wait! You'll get all the answers you need when we get there." I looked at him in irritation, "We aren't that far from the spot as it is." I wanted to turn around and send him home for being such a child, but this was the safest way to keep him alive. Or at least give him a fleeting change in this godforsaken world. We approached the wooden set of doors, just down the alley from the main square. I knocked on the doors twice, then three times and waited. I wanted to get this whole thing finished so I could go home and relax… "Danna, this place is freaking me out!" Deidara grabbed my sleeve and stood closely to me. "Deidara, relax, nobody is going to bother us…" I reassured him as a burly man opened the doors. I dragged Deidara in and looked to see the other members at the poker table. "Oi! Blondie! You guys made it!" Hidan called then turned to the bartender who was eyeing us suspiciously. "Glad to see you're still alive! A lot of kids where out of their dorms today. Some little shit threw rocks at me and-" "Yeah, there were. No different than any other day." I muttered and leaned over to whisper to Deidara, "I'm going to get things set up for your marking, okay? Try not to drink too much." He nodded and I turned to the others. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*DEIDARA POV*

The bartender set down to glasses with an amber colored liquid in each. Hidan instantly kicked it back and sighed loudly.

I studied the dimly lit bar area. It was like an old faded western bar but with an eighties metal look to it. Next to the door sat an old jukebox that idly played the Black Crows. In the far corner under a hanging lamp was the beat up poker table where the Akatsuki sat around and bet money and knives cigarettes and I swore I saw a bra on that table too.

"Sooooo, you and Sasori, eh?" he quirked and eyebrow and smirked at me. Kisame's loud laugh rang out from the poker table at the back of the room as Kakuzu hissed in irritation. Kakuzu must have lost.

I froze at the look Hidan gave me, "What?" I decided to play dumb.

"Don't fool around kid. I know you two have a thing for one another. It's all in the body language" He did a small shoulder shimmy and continued, "Not that you guys are any different than the rest of us."

I felt my face heat up, "It's not what you are thinking. Not at all. Not even close."

"It got close enough though."

"How can you tell?"

"Again I'll say, It's all in the," he did another shimmy, "Body language!"

I looked at the glass in front of me in embarrassment then kicked back the liquor. It burned all the way down my throat.

"Mind telling me how far you got?" He chuckled and had the bartender refill our glasses. We both kicked them back immediately.

"Don't act like I'm actually going to tell you, Hidan." I replied and regretted drinking the alcohol immediately, "I fucking dare you to tell anyone." I leaned forward, literally daring him with my eyes.

"If I do?"

"I swear to whatever god you worship, I will explode you and dance on the pieces. Uhn."

"Is this a threat?"

"Fuck yes it's a threat. Don't you forget it, uhn."

"WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK THAT I AM SCARED OF YOUR PANSY-ASS!?" Hidan raised his voice as Kakuzu approached behind him.

"Damnit, Hidan, fort he thirteen-trillionth time, stop your Jashindamned yelling or I will kill you!"

"Yeah right, Kakuzu. I'll die as soon as you do, asshole." his eyes never left mine.

Kakuzu had Hidan by the throat in a flash. If Hidan had buttoned his shirt up, Kakuzu might have grabbed him by the collar.

"Disrespect me again and you will fucking die stupid fucking dick-hole. Don't think I'm going to let you off easy either. I'll punish you later." He dropped Hidan and left to the poker table without another word.

Hidan rose from the ground and rubbed his neck as the bartender filled our glasses the third time.

"God this sucks. Better take these drugs." He muttered pulling out a pull bottle from his pocket and tapped out five pills.

"Think this'll be enough?"

"Uhn," I didn't know how to reply to this, "Maybe you should take them later."

"No how about I take them now!" He popped them in his mouth and downed the glass of liquor.

Hidan's sigh was long and drawn out as Sasori walked up to us, "Konan is ready for you now."

"Hey, I'm not done talking with him yet." Hidan grumbled quietly.

"Too bad, we've got to mark him," Sasori snarled.

"Kiss my fuckin' ass you fucking dumbass ginger-"

"My foot'll be kicking your ass. Keep the insults up and you'll be waking up next Tuesday."

I got up and gently pushed Sasori away from Hidan and said, "Where do I go?"

"Follow me." His monotone made shivers go down my spine.

The rest of the Akatsuki where rising from their seats and migrating to a door that lead to a back room. One lamp lit up the small room and I saw a chair next to a rolling table. The table held all sorts of needles and colored inks. Some of the tools on it looked like something you'd see in a cheesy scary movie. I would be the one getting killed first, I could feel it.

Konan gestured for me to sit in the chair. He combination of her unsmiling face and hearing Hidan mutter loudly, "I can't wait to hear him scream!" Didn't make me feel any better.

"Are you qualified to do this?" I asked glancing at the needles. I felt on the verge of hyperventilation.

"Calm down, Deidara. I have done this hundreds of times, on practice paper. I assure you that nothing badly happen. Hell, I've even removed a seal thanks to Orochimaru…"

I sat abruptly.

"Look, Blondie's afraid of needles…"

"Shut the fuck up!" Kisame snapped at Hidan.

Konan strapped my left wrist down and all my mental alarms where on hyper drive. Sasori walked over to my right side and leaned to my ear,

"I'm right here. Don't let Hidan get to you. They all have bets on whether you'll freak or not. Just relax and it'll all be over soon."

Pein walked in and said, "Everyone ready?"

The others nodded and looked at me expectantly.

I sat up straight and smirked confidently, or at least I hope I looked confident. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Konan kicked on the needle and I felt my smirk falter. Pein began his complicated sequence of seals before pressing three fingertips into my wrist. My hand shot out and clawed Sasori in the wrist. What came next took me completely off guard.

I saw flashes of memories. My childhood, my family. Takigakure. The ramen stand with the Kage, The murders, everything I had worked so hard to forget...

Then I saw flashed of unfamiliar memories. A man with red painted below his eyes and white hair,. A young boy with blood red hair and Rinnegan. I saw Pein with no Rinnegan in a frog suit looking goofily at the white haired man, and I saw anguish in the eyes of a young Konan as the orange haired boy fell to the ground lifeless.

I gasped audibly as Pein withdrew his fingers in surprise then looked at Sasori, "Your turn,"

Sasori copied the seals and pressed his fingers into the same spot on my wrist. A horrible feeling of emptiness filled my chest and flashes of a younger Sasori seeped into my brain. His parents picture on his dresser. The puppets of his parents. Him leaving against the Kazekage's will. All the fighting, bloodshed and horror that scrolled behind my eyes made me want to get up and run away screaming. But I recognized in that moment the deep feeling of loneliness that ebbed on the edge of my mind.

I inhaled and looked Sasori in the eyes. I couldn't read anything on his expression.

"Wait, why didn't he scream?" Hidan shuffled in surprise.

"Looks like you owe me fifty bucks you Jashinist asshole." I hear Kisame chuckle smugly.

Konan began to tattoo my wrist. As the needle glided over my skin, I noticed it didn't hurt, but it didn't necessarily feel good either. It felt like a small poke, just below the surface of my skin, making me want to scratch.

Twenty minutes later, Konan finished. She covered my wrist in an odd medicated cream and placed plastic around my wrist,

"Don't take this off until tomorrow. It'll keep out any infection, and don't do anything that requires a lot of moving around for the next few days. It's going to hurt a bit." She actually smiled a little bit.

"Now we can communicate," Pein muttered, "I can contact you no matter how far away you are. Sasori can talk to you too."

"How do I do that?" I asked, suddenly confused.

"I'll show you later." Sasori sighed as the others retreated to the poker table again.

"Now you're one of us, Brat." Sasori smirked, "And that was the second time today you've gotten to claw the shit out of me."

"Wow, I'm on a role today!" I smiled at him, "This doesn't hurt at all! What was Hidan thinking?"

"Yeah, Hidan make it seem worse than it actually is. He made Tobi such a nervous wreck that he screamed in terror the entire time. It was pretty funny to watch" He chortled quietly.

Hidan stumbled up to me and slapped me on the back roughly, "Dude, I am trippin' balls!" Hidan looked at us with glassy eyes, "Man!"

Hidan shook his head and guffawed obnoxiously, "Go easy on 'em Sasori."

I almost lost my balance as Hidan stumbled away, his maniacal laughter ringing in my ears.

"Oh shit." I muttered, then got a really stupid idea, "hey can I look at those pills real quick?"

"Why?" Sasori narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.

"I wanted to see if those pills are the same as the ones Hidan took…"

Sasori begrudgingly handed me the bottle and said, "Don't get any funny ideas, the crash on those are terrible."

I opened the bottle and tapped out a few into the palm of my hand, "Damn these little things can do that to a full grown man?"

"Ha, Hidan isn't even-" Sasori stopped himself and shook his head.

I rolled one between my fingers and looked at Hidan again, "Well, that's not really surprising." I secretly took two of the pills into the mouth on the palm of my hand a d put the others back into the bottle.

Sasori took the bottle back and stuffed it into his pocket again.

"Who's winning the game tonight?" I heard Konan ask from behind us.

"Eh, it's just the same as usual. Kakuzu's got all the luck. But Kisame won once I think…" Sasori walked to the beat up table and observed the ongoing game.

Quickly, I walked over to the counter where my full glass still sat and I popped the pills then washed them down. Again ,the burn made me regret drinking anything.

"Hey, you want to go ahead and head back to the dorm? At least before the alcohol kicks in." Sasori pointed to the door as Hidan's drunk laughter rang loudly through the bar.

"Sure," I just smiled and walked to the door.

*SASORI POV*

"Wow, this's great!" Deidara's voice was thick as he stumbled down the hallway. "Danna, this is really, reeaaalllllyy greeeaattt."

"What the hell did you drink? Moreover, how much did you drink?" I asked and caught Deidara before he stumbled into a wall.

"Ha ha, funny story, actually." he chuckled, "I only had like, three glasses."

"Either you can't take alcohol or you're a liar."

"That's not allllll," he practically sang as I opened the dorm door. "Yup. This is great!"

"What else did you drink?"

"I didn't drink anything else," He pointed at my pocket, "I took a few of those!" His voice got more high pitched as he finished his sentence.

"Oh you sneaky bastard." He broke into hysterical laughter, making me want to backhand him. But I didn't, I knew I would regret it if I had. "I'm going to sew those mouths on your hands closed!"

He protectively pulled his hands against his chest, "No! I need them for art, uhn."

"I refuse to call that art." I stated firmly.

He stuck his tongue out at me and flopped onto my bed.

"Brat, you have your own bed-"

"Danna," Deidara beckoned me to him with one finger, "C'mere for a second."

I sighed and sat next to him, "I'm not going to do anything with you when you're-"

The look in his eyes made me stop, "What, Brat?"

His blue eyes bore into mine and I knew what he was about to say.

"Those things I saw, where they really what happened to you?"

I looked at him in remorse, "I don't want to talk about that now brat. That is the past and it's behind me now."

I swear I saw him sober up for a second before he continued, "Did you see anything from me?"

I nodded, the image of the bloody walls and the screams still stuck to my thoughts.

"They where my family," He sighed, "They where killed right in front of me. My older brother was the last one to be killed and if he hadn't hidden me, I would have died too." I saw tears well up in his eyes.

"Damnit, Brat, you are stoned out of your mind. Get in bedclothes or something and sleep. I don't want to talk about those things, I already told you."

He sighed, wiped his eyes then stated simply, "I'm sleepy, Danna."

"Good for you, now get into bed or something." I was ready to carry him to his own bed. His fingers stumbled over the buttons on his shirt and then he finally just swore and pulled it off over his head.

"Danna," He sighed again eyes drooping, "I can't feel my legs."

He began to drift the second I set him in his bed.

"Night, Danna" he sighed faintly.

I ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. I turned off the lights, removed my shirt and lay in bed. The buzz of alcohol in my head didn't help with the headache I had.

"Danna?" Deidara's voice broke the silence.

"What is it now, Brat. I'm trying to sleep-" I heard the shuffle of cloth as he got out of bed.

"You stay there, I don't want to have to carry you back to your bed again." His footsteps were steady as he walked up to my bed.

"I'm okay. Just… Here." he murmured and slipped into bed with me.

"Why can't you sleep in your own bed?"

He never replied back. "You are one spoiled brat." I said aloud, too lazy to get up.

I drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

Someone shook me awake. I didn't want to wake up yet and my head throbbed from the hangover.

I groaned and rolled over when I felt the shake again, but something kept me from rolling over.

"Sasori-no-Danna, It's two in the afternoon…" I heard Deidara whimper. I looked at him, curled up against my chest and then glanced at the clock.

Last night flooded back to me and I sighed, setting my head back down on my pillow then pressing my forehead to Deidara's. "It's okay. That's normal… We always sleep in this late on Sundays. I can assure you that none of our classes start until like, tomorrow, so it's fine…"

Deidara moved to get up but cringed and grabbed his head, "Damn, my head hurts-" He never finished that statement because he passed out and nearly hit the floor. I caught him with chakra strings and wrapped my arms around his waist in alarm.

"Deidara? Are you okay?"

He was out cold, "Damnit, brat." I muttered and brushed his hair off his face. His feverish skin seared my fingertips. I looked at his wrist and the seal seemed to glare from the pale flesh. I hated this part of the seal, all of the aftereffects would take a toll on Deidara for the next few days.

I pulled the blankets over Deidara and jotted a note down telling Deidara not to worry, I was going to get him some food and call the two of us in sick today.

Kisame was walking down the hall when I closed the door behind me, "Yo, Sasori. How's the kid?"

"He's doing alright, you could say…" I replied quietly, not feeling up to answering all his questions I knew he was going to ask.

"Hn," he paused and then stated simply," Itachi's sick again too. So I know what you're going through."

I didn't reply and opened the door that lead out to the courtyard. The courtyard was empty of it's usual occupants. Usually there were kids sitting on the fountain that dominated the large yard or the groups loitered under the great trees that shaded benches and landscaping. The paths that lazily turned through the terrain made the journey all the longer.

"Where are you off to?" Kisame asked as we passed through the baroque gates, "I'm off to grab Itachi's meds from the hospital."

"Well, I was planning on getting food for Deidara, but I think it wouldn't hurt to grab something for him while I'm in town."

"Aw, thoughtful Sasori strikes for the fist time!" Kisame said in an animated announcer voice, "What will he do next?"

I glared at him, "My next act of kindness will be to put my foot up your-"

"Hey, Sasori-sama!" I hears Tobi's voice rang in my ears.

"What is it, Tobi?" I grunted, feeling the wave of pain wash over my brain. God I hate hangovers.

"How is Deidara Semapi?!"

"STOP YOUR GODDAMN YELLING!" I heard Hidan seethe loudly behind us.

"Oh, shut up Hidan. All of us have hangovers and we all have headaches. But you, you're flat on your face right now." I heard Zetzu say, rising from the ground next to the masked man.

"Fuck you," Hidan muttered and addressed me, "How's the Blondie doin'?"

"Deidara," I spat, "Is doing fine, no thanks to you and your stupid drugs."

Tobi gasped, "Drugs?"

"Thanks to Hidan, Deidara took a few of the painkillers and they won't help him. It just adds to the hangover."

Kisame shook his head, "I need to get going guys, I have important things I need to get done."

"I'm going with you, Kisame. I need to get errands done and back before Deidara has time to worry." I shook my head at Tobi as he inhaled to say something, "I'd hate to keep him waiting."

We all split and walked our separate ways, Kisame and I heading into town and the others to the Konaha gates.

Kisame lit a cigarette and took a long drag, "Damn, today sucks already."

"Since when do you smoke?" I quizzed him, "And how has today sucked? It just started…"

"Ha, I'm stressed the fuck out right now, that's why I'm smoking." His words where followed by a cloud of smoke that the wind snatched away, "Today sucks because when I woke up this morning, Itachi was in the bathroom coughing up blood."

I shivered, remembering Deidara passing out, "Yeah, sounds a hell of a lot like my morning. Er, afternoon."

"Want a hit?" Kisame smirked offering me the cigarette.

"No thanks, if Deidara smelt that on me he'd kill me."

"Ah ha, that's the thing, I like it. It's Deadly. It's like taking a drag on death and Itachi will kill me when he finds out." He shrugged as we passed vendors in the marketplace.

Silence hung heavy between us as we strolled down the streets. Kisame dropped the butt into an ashtray then said in a bored tone, "Sasuke and Kabuto where in the room again last night."

I looked at him in muted alarm, "What?"

"Yeah, they are DYING to get information from us. I'm taking it they know about the bounty too…" His words hit me like a ton of bricks and I shook my head.

"How the hell do they know about it?"

"You know, we aren't the only ones who take a look in the Bingo Book." he smirked at the rhyme.

"I'd better get a move on then," I snorted and walked up to the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

"What can I get you fine young men this afternoon?" the man behind the counter smiled at us kindly.

"Uh, I'll take two pork ramens, one with extra naruto and one with menma." I ordered quickly, "To go please."

"Alright," he turned to Kisame, "And for you?"

"I'll get a shrimp ramen with extra naruto," Kisame smiled and sighed, "To go also."

"Okay, give me a minute here and I will have them finished." the man spun on his heel and began to work on our orders.

"When will you head for it?" Kisame muttered, bringing us back to the Bounty conversation.

"We'll be meeting on Wednesday, So I'll go then."

"What if they make the first move?"

"I doubt it, really. I'm the only person who knows where the bounty's at."

The silence came again, then was broken by the man saying, "Here are your orders," we grabbed the bags and paid the man.

"Dude, the Dango shop's open. I ought to get Itachi some dango and some tea, eh?" Kisame chuckled.

"Deidara night like some tea…" My voice trailed off as I heard the annoying giggle of a table full of girls near the counter.

"Ino, you won't believe where Sasuke was last night!" A pink haired girl squealed to the blonde next to her.

"Don't tell me, I don't want to know." The blonde said, "I've got better things to be worrying about right now…"

"Liar," the pink girl sneered.

My head began to throb, "Can I get two orders of dango and two sweet teas?" Kisame said to the lady at the counter quietly.

"Sure thing, to-go?" she smiled.

"Yes please."

The lady walked to the back and the squeals died down into whispers.

"They say Sasuke was in the Akatsuki's hangout yesterday. From what I understand, Sasuke stopped them from killing a kid." The pink girl's voice carried to my ears and got my attention, "Someone said they where after this kid and they took him to a bar or something."

I wanted to throw the tip jar that the girl as she continued, "Someone saw the redhead walking with the kid and saw that the kid was obviously drugged or something-"

"What does this have to do with Sasuke?" Ino muttered, irritated at the pink girl's sudden change in subject.

"Well, you know how that new kid was there earlier this week, right?"

"Who, the blonde one?"

"Yeah, the one that looks like the guy version of you."

Ino nearly backhanded the pink girl.

"What about the blonde kid?"

"Well, Sasuke went into that class to see if the Akatsuki where in their room, instead the blonde guy was in there and jumped Sasuke."

Ino gasped as the blond blabbed on, "Yeah, the kid had stolen the master key from one of the janitors and was going to-"

Kisame snapped and I jumped, "Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. Listening to dumb rumors." I sighed as the lady walked over to with Kisame's order.

"Thanks," she winked at me then went back to the kitchen area.

"Here, my gift to you." Kisame handed me one of the orders of dango and a tea.

"Thanks," I glanced once more at the two girls, who now where staring at us with suspicious looks. Stupid girls and their gossip.

Kisame made an obscene gesture to the two girls then walked out, "What the hell is wrong with these people?"

"I've been asking that for a few years now, Kisame." I snorted and turned back to the school, "I'm going to head out. Thanks for the Dango and the tea."

"No problem. Send the kid my regards." He turned and walked down the street, disappearing into the crowd.

When I walked in the door, Deidara hissed at me, "Where the HELL did you go? I wake up and nobody is here and-"

"Instead of worrying yourself over me, I got you something to eat, Brat."

He looked at the bag that I set on the table and his stomach growled loudly in response, "I don't remember the last time I ate…" He furrowed his brow, trying to get past the drunk-stoned thought from the previous evening.

"You okay?" I rose my eyebrows at him.

"Yup," he smiled at me, "Trying not to over-think it."

I couldn't take anymore of waiting, so I strided up to him and pressed my lips to his. He responded immediately, running his hands through my hair and stepping closer to me. Deidara parted his lips slightly as my tongue traced over his bottom lip.

I broke away and pointed to the food, "Eat this before I do," He smirked and took the bowl of ramen then sat on his bed, "What kind of ramen did you get me?"

"Pork, extra naruto." I replied tossing him a pair of chopsticks.

"Hell yeah. My favorite!"

I couldn't suppress the smirk, "Glad I got the right kind."

For the first few minutes, we ate in silence then I handed him the large tea.

"Wow, how the hell did you know that I love tea?" he quizzed me.

"I didn't know. I guessed. Kisame got tea for Itachi so he got some for you too."

"Lovely, thank you Kisame." He chuckled and set the empty bowl on the nightstand, "What is there left in there?"

I chuckled and handed him the box of Dango. He gasped and squealed with excitement.

"DANGO!? I haven't had this in like, years! Uhn!"

"Thank Kisame again, he bought that too."

I threw my own empty bowl into the trashcan by the desk then stood, "Brat, don't leave, or blow anything up. I'm going to shower quickly."

Deidara was on the last stick of Dango, "M'kay. I'll be here."

The water was so hot it made me cringe, but I stood there and let the heat overwhelm me as I sank into deep thought.

The first thing that came to mind was the awful images from sealing Deidara. All I really saw was a few flashes of his parents and his older brother. His Dad was tall, dark haired and blue eyed and his mother was tall, blonde and brown eyed. They both looked like they where happy, but in the next flash of memory they both cried out in anguish as kunai where buried into their chests.

His older brother's deep brown eyes looked at Deidara in concern, "Dei, Listen to me. Whatever you do, do not leave this place. It isn't safe."

"Ni-sama-" Deidara started but was cut off by the sound of the front door of their estate being kicked down.

"Stay in there, do not leave!" his brother commanded, closing him into a cabinet.

Before the brother could turn around, Deidara's father had run into the room, "Hikaru, run-"

Hikaru had no time to react before his mother stumbled into the room, blood streaming from the wound in her stomach.

"Hikaru, run now! Hm!" His father barked then the stinging sound of metal hitting metal rang through the house.

Dark figures made a quick effort to execute the three in the room, no matter the pleas they cried, they where murdered in cold blood.

Deidara had watched it all.

A shiver went down my spine at the thought. What a horrible thing to witness. A part of me wanted to ask him about it, but the way he acted, he'd been trying to forget that for a long time. Yet never once would I have guessed his past was like that. He smiled so much and laughed. Yet that memory haunts him wherever he goes. Maybe that was why he came to Konaha. To get away from all the horrible things he had to remember. It made me wonder what he saw of my own past. It made me wonder if he thought the same things I did.

I got out of the shower, wiped off the steam on the mirror and wrapped a towel around my waist. I couldn't let it bother me, I had work to do and a bounty to get. No time to be wasted.

I sighed and shook the water out of my hair, flinging droplets all over the bathroom.

"Sasori-no-Danna!" I heard Deidara call through the door, "I've been waiting forever! I'd like to shower too!"

"Hold on brat, let me get dressed," I retorted, irritating myself for keeping him waiting so long.

I heard a loud bang from inside the room and I turned in alarm when Deidara swore.

"What are you doing in there, Brat?" I flung the door open and saw the desk chair halfway across the room and Deidara up on the desk.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He looked at me in alarm, "There is a damn snake! Uhn! A fucking snake just slithered up to me and I just, flipped."

His struggle to find the right words made me worry, "Dei, are you okay?"

His eyes snapped to mine and I realized what I had just said.

"What did you just call me?" his voice had absolutely no emotion in it.

"Sorry, that just slipped. I didn't mean to cut your name short-"

He interrupted me, "That is what my brother used to call me."

I just looked at him, attempting to change the subject. "Where is this snake at?"

"I don't know… I think it went that way, uhn." he pointed to the front door.

"Fucking Orochimaru. How much you wanna bet that was him?" I snarled, "Did it do anything to you?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. I hate snakes so much. You have no idea." he slowly stepped back onto the floor and then stopped.

"I thought you where getting dressed, uhn"

I glared at him, "Next time, don't throw a chair."

"I didn't throw the damn chair I just jumped up on the desk and it fell!"

"Right," Deidara fumed at me as I rolled my eyes to the ceiling.

"Damnit I don't want to argue with you right now-"

"Then stop arguing with me and-"

Deidara strided up to me and got in my face, "You'd better stop interrupting me, Sasori-no-Danna"

I cut him off again, this time smashing my lips into his. He pulled away slightly, snarling and glaring at me.

"Damnit," he huffed bringing his lips back to mine again, and pressing his hips forward. I had one hand lightly under his chin and another firmly holding the towel on my waist up. He pulled away, catching a breath then he bit my bottom lip.

"Ow, brat!" I exclaimed, "What the hell was that for?"

"Interrupting me again. Uhn."

I stepped away from him, back to the bathroom then closed the door behind me.

"Danna!" Deidara cried softly from behind the door, "I didn't mean to yell at you, uhn."

I pulled on a pair of boxers and replied, "Doesn't matter. I yelled at you too and I'm sorry-"

Deidara opened the door and walked in without even asking permission.

"Hey!-" I was cut off by Deidara's mouth on mine again. His lips where hungry and his hands traced down my stomach.

The warmth from his lips radiated throughout my entire body and I pulled him closer to me. I traced my tongue over his bottom lip, begging for an entrance. He broke away for a breath again as I pushed him roughly against the wall.

"D-Danna." his half lidded eyes me mine before returning his lips to mine. He opened his mouth wider, allowing our tongues to battle for dominance. A moan escaped his throat as I pulled away, brushing my lips over his jaw and down his neck. His hitched breaths and his quiet moans where going to drive me crazy. Warm hands ran up my back as I nipped his neck, just above his collarbone. He took a hissing breath in my ear as my hands ran under the t-shirt he was wearing, removing it.

Deidara bit his lip and looked at me with glazed eyes, then slipped out from my embrace and beckoned me with his eyes to follow him. My legs seemed to work by themselves, carrying me to the doorway. I absent-mindedly flipped the bathroom light off and walked to the edge of my bed, where Deidara lay panting in distress.

"What's wrong?" I quirked and eyebrow, looming over him on my hands and knees.

"Trying not to over think," he smirked and I felt his lips ghost over mine.

"Well, stop thinking-"

His hands mussed my hair as he pulled my head down to his for another rough kiss. I pulled away just barely tongue still in his mouth. Deidara tensed up then moved in a flash, straddling on top of me and flipping his hair over his shoulder. I pressed my fingers into his sides and slid them down under the waistband of his pants as he bent over to kiss me again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter a 10

*Narrator POV*

A/N: Sorry guys, I can't seem to make first person POV work for this scene, so I'll have to do it in third! Although it doesn't appear to be working either. I suppose this will work for now…

And I'm going to apologize for being so bad at writing lemon at the moment. I'm working on it I promise.

Deidara's whole body was alive with excitement as Sasori's tongue was against his again. Every fiber of his being was awash with desire for Sasori's hands all over his body and his breath in his ear.

Sasori's hands moved around the waistband of Deidara's pants, sliding them down and flinging them onto the floor. Their eyes met, sending shivers down Deidara's back. Sasori tightened his arms around Deidara and rolled over, putting the redhead on top again.

He never broke eye contact with Sasori as he trailed kisses down the blonde's throat.

"This wasn't expected," Sasori mused in amusement.

"Surprise, uhn." Deidara hissed as Sasori's hands grazed over his thighs.

"I like surprises." was the growled response as the redhead's lips ghosted over the younger mans pecks then abs.

The blonde heard his partner's soft chuckle as he moved back up to catch another bruising kiss then stopped abruptly as his fingers grazed over the healing tattoo.

"Damnit, Deidara. I can't do this with you sick." the blond looked up at Sasori in shock as he rose then sat on the edge of the bed.

"No." Deidara growled and straddled Sasori, pulling at his hair to make his roommate look at him in the eyes.

"I am sick!" his hiss sent shivers down the redhead's back, "Sick of you stopping, uhn!"

Deidara kissed down his lover's chest until he was sitting between his legs. Not breaking eye contact, the blonde exposed Sasori's throbbing heat.

"Brat," he sighed as Deidara's tongue flicked out and experimentally tasted the tip, " Ahh, Damn."

Deidara ran his tongue flat over the bottom of the redhead's shaft, tracing back up the vein to the tip. The blonde kissed the tip then swirled his tongue around the head, earning a moan of pleasure. As Sasori buried his hands into Deidara's hair, Deidara took more of the length into his mouth sucking softly. Deidara had never thought he'd hear the moans coming from Sasori. It was almost unbelievable how much the sounds turned him on.

Deidara took in as much of Sasori's length into this mouth as he could, evening his breathing and relaxing his throat. He softly moaned and sending vibrations down the redhead's cock. He began to bob his head, sending waves of pleasure through his lover's body.

Sasori tugged forcefully on Deidara's hair as he threw his head back with a loud moan. The blonde pulled away and stood, looking at Sasori with an alluring look. The redhead anchored his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, letting then fall to the floor. Blue eyes sparkling like jewels, Deidara stood before Sasori profoundly naked. Sasori removed his own boxers and sat back on the edge of the bed.

Warmth flooded over his thighs as Deidara straddled Sasori again, hands roaming down his stomach. Sasori claimed his younger partner's lips, tongue exploring the inside of his mouth. Deidara pulled away, gasping as Sasori kissed down his throat and collarbone.

"Danna-" Deidara moaned his name and felt Sasori wrap cool arms around his waist, pulling Deidara up higher into his lap.

"Say my name again," he sighed, looking up into Deidara's eyes as the blonde wrapped his arms around his neck.

Deidara leaned close to his lover's face, lips brushing as he spoke again, "Sasori-no-Danna." His voice sounded close to a sigh as Sasori moved his younger partner back against the bed.

"Sasori-no-Danna," the glassy look in Deidara's eyes sent a shiver of desire down his back, "Danna, Please, uhn"

The redhead loomed over Deidara again, whispering in his ear, "Please what?"

"You know exactly what I want. Don't make me wait for you-" The blonde was cut off again in another bruising kiss. Deidara opened his mouth completely, feeling Sasori's teeth and tongue against his own. Deidara wrapped his arms around his lover's back and felt Sasori's hand trace downward.

Deidara whimpered and Sasori raised an eyebrow, "You are being rather impatient today, Brat."

"FUCKING DAMNIT SASORI, FUCK ME ALREADY!" Deidara seethed loudly, digging his nails into Sasori's shoulder blades.

The redhead snarled at him, shoving the blonde's shoulders aggressively against the bed. "Keep it down! Brat!"

Deidara's golden hair spilled over the sheets, blue eyes distressed as Sasori rose to his knees. Sasori's eyes gleamed with lust, as Deidara rose with him and kissed him again. But before Deidara could get too into the kiss Sasori moved one hand to the blonde's mouth then commanded, "Suck." The blonde obliged, tongue tracing over the first two digits, then the third. Deidara sensually sucked on them, making Sasori huff into Deidara's ear.

The blonde turned and was on all fours, panting as Sasori's hands traced down his thighs. With his prepared fingers, Sasori pressed the first digit into Deidara's entrance earning a moan from the blonde. When the redhead pressed the second digit, Deidara arched his back and gripped the sheets in discomfort. Sasori pushed in further, scissoring his fingers, making the blonde turn his head and moan softly.

A moment later, Sasori pressed in just the right place, making the blonde throw his head back and cry, "Ah! Danna!"

"Heh, found the spot," Sasori smirked, pressing the third finger in, making the blonde writhe in pleasure.

Sasori pulled his fingers out of Deidara's tight heat, "Danna, uhn!"

Sasori snapped his hips forward, hands on the blonde's hips to steady him, sending Deidara into another wave of pleasure. Sasori stayed still for a moment as the blonde squirmed uncomfortably. The redhead couldn't help himself stay still, pulling out almost all the way before pressing forward again, hitting Deidara's sweet spot.

The blonde arched his back and cried out in gratification as the Redhead bent forward over him and pumped his younger partner in time with his thrusts.

"Danna! Uhn! Faster!" the blonde's cries where soft yet demanding, "Faster, Danna! Ah!"

Deidara writhed as Sasori continued to hit his sweet spot, and Deidara could feel he was on the brink release, "DANNA!" His voice rose as Sasori's thrusts got even faster.

Sasori felt his lover's walls contract around him, he was close. Deidara switched positions, moving to lay on his back and the redhead grabbed his legs, continuing to pound into his partner with deep thrusts. Sasori's breaths got shorter, pushing himself completely into his partner then climaxing, filling him to the brim. He rode out his orgasm as Deidara shuddered and released onto both of their chests.

The redhead pulled out of the blonde fell on top of him, exhausted. "Damn, Brat, you clawed the hell out of me." Sasori sighed and pulled the blankets over them.

Deidara cuddled closer to his lover's chest, "Well then, that makes it three times this week."

"Do you think this is a game?" Sasori exhaled into his younger partner's ear.

"Maybe, uhn." his sensual whisper gave Sasori goose bumps.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I would appreciate to get some feedback on this, I'm really unsure if I am going to contenue this at this point. I know now that I re-uploaded it and seperated it into chapters, it's hella easier to keep up with it.

So if you like it, le tme know. I's really appreciate it.

Happy reaing!

~Xweetalk

*DEIDARA POV*

We sat in bed, basking in the afterglow for a while and before long, my eyes began to droop.

"Hey, Deidara, you okay?" Sasori looked at me in concern, "Are you in pain?"

"No, Danna. I'm just tired… That's all…" was all I could reply with before a searing sensation in my wrist caught me off guard. With a jerk, I looked at my wrist where the seal puckered out angrily, then Sasori's cool fingers turned my hand to study it.

"Does it hurt you?" his question seemed to have a deeper meaning to it.

"It feels like someone set fire to my entire hand, but besides that, no."

His eyes where far off, as if in some different place., "Sorry about calling you Dei earlier. I didn't mean to say it."

"Sasori-no-Danna, are YOU okay?" I moved my hand to touch the side of his face.

"I'm fine, just a bit concerned for you."

"That answer was rather simple, even for you, Uhn."

Silence hung heavy for a few more moments before he moved to kiss me again. Our lips moved in sync and I pulled away, a question burning in my mind.

"Danna, what did you see when you did the whole seal thing, uhn?"

He contemplated this carefully then looked me in the eyes, "I saw what happened with your family."

"…What about it?"

"All of it."

"Oh, uhn." was all I could reply with.

Again the silence was deafening, this time I didn't really know what to say. Maybe there was nothing that needed to be said. But every ounce of pain and betrayal I had buried within me had been shoved roughly to the forefront of my mind.

Sasori shook his head then hungrily kissed me again, but it felt different somehow. He wasn't a rough with it and he held me like I was going to break if he was too abrade.

I broke the kiss again, "Danna, what's wrong?" I felt a little irritated at him, "You're acting different."

"Nothing's wrong," he stated simply, "I'm just thinking too much, I suppose."

He loomed over me on all fours again, "How am I acting different?" His breath tickled down my throat as he traced his lips over my jaw line.

Cool fingers brushed mine before I spoke, "You are never this gentle, EVER, uhn." Sasori's lips ghosted over my earlobe, "Ever?"

"Yes, never, ever." My voice dropped to a gasp as he nipped the outer shell of my ear. I traced down his back with my fingertips earning a shiver from Sasori.

His lips barely brushed mine as he spoke again, "Do you want me to be rough?"

"Hurt me, Uhn. I like it," I hissed at him teasingly, his eyes met mine and I saw a mischievous glint.

"Masochist much? How unlike-" I cut him off by pulling him on top of me and meeting our lips harshly. His satin tongue traced over mine and the almost sweet taste of him flooded over my senses again.

He rolled us over to put me on top as we continued, his arms wrapped strongly around my waist. The tongues on each of my hands explored his chest and abs, tracing each defined muscle, making him shudder in pleasure.

I broke away, and Sasori pushed me up to a sitting position with him. He sank his teeth into my neck, making me gasp in surprise , then he began to suck on the same spot. Then his tongue traced from my collarbone to my neck, leaving me breathless.

"I literally just got out of the shower, brat." he sighed and shook his head, then he was gone from the bed completely.

I looked around the dark room in alarm, "Where the hell do you think you're going, uhn?"

I heard the bathroom door creak closed, but no response from Sasori when I saw the bathroom light flick on under the crack in the door.

I huffed in irritation, "Damnit, Danna, just leaving me here alone, how mean." I rose and heard the shower turn on. Then I got an idea.

I pulled the door open silently, moving to the shower, then got in with him.

"What the hell are you doing, brat?" he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Saving water by showering with you." I stated simply, watching the beads of water run down his chest.

"You are spoiled, you know that brat?"

"As I have been told recently." I snickered as Sasori moved to make room for me under the spray of warm water. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed him softly.

"You are being rather needy," Sasori chuckled then returned the kiss back.

"How so, uhn?"

He shook his head and pressed me into the wall, tongue tracing my bottom lip before caressing my lips softly with his. His hands lightly traced my sides as he kissed me deeply, tongue exploring mine as I moaned softly against his forceful push. The cool tile bit into my back as he pressed his body into mine sending another shiver up my spine. Our tongues danced as he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, arms firmly wrapped around his neck and hands running through his hair. He drew away to show my neck more attention. I inhaled sharply as his tongue traced down my throat and over my shoulder.

Through clenched teeth, I hissed in eagerness, barely able to breathe before his mouth was on mine again with another passionate kiss. Again his hands pressed gently against my sides, then with one hand firmly around my waist, the pressed one finger into me.

I gasped softly in his ear as he outlined the side of my neck and over my shoulder with his teeth. He bit softly into my neck making me press the back of my head into the wall with a loud moan. He pressed three fingers into my entrance, sending an odd stabbing sensation through my legs and lower back.

I snarled in his ear, "Hurry up Sasori, you're taking forever!" His fingers moved in and out, pressing against my sweet spot, sending stars through my vision, "Danna, damnit!"

His eyes met mine and I saw the desire deep in them, "Am I taking too long now?"

"Yes!" I panted, "Uhn!"

He removed his fingers then teasingly pressed his manhood against me, "I think I'll take my time then."

Angry desire rampaged through me as his free hand wrapped around my throbbing erection, "Don't make me wait! Uhn! You're killing me Sasori-no-Danna!" My hitched breaths where making it difficult to speak. He was pissing me off, I wanted him inside me NOW.

I raked my nails down his back making him gasp in surprise and he snarled into my ear menacingly, "Keep that up you sadistic bastard, feels good."

He harshly kissed me as I tangled my hands into his hair again. I was dizzy with lust when he finally impaled me, making me groan in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He didn't even let me get used to his size, he just started to thrust roughly into me.

The hot water ran down his face as he sighed in pleasure, we never broke eye contact.

"Say my name again, Deidara." He huffed quietly his mouth brushed against mine for a second.

"Sasori-no-Danna, harder!" I exclaimed, pleasure radiating through my body. "Sasori-no-Danna!"

I couldn't tell which one of us moaned. I felt like the both had connected into one being. Whose sweat was it running down my body? Whose breath was this in my lungs? Every fiber of my being was awash with pleasure and fulfillment.

My nails scraped down his back again, earning another husky moan from my partner.

Sasori's hand was pumping my hard member in time with his thrusts, bringing me to the brink of release.

"Danna," I sighed into his ear he caught me into another kiss. He began thrusting faster. My heart seemed to speed up impossibly faster and my breath was leaving too quickly, Sasori's breath cascaded down my neck. "Wait for me,"

I clenched my eyes shut, throwing my head back with a loud moan, "Hurry Danna!"

His breath hitched and my entire body ached with desire to release. We both came, softly crying each other's names. Sasori pressed his forehead into mine, panting. He kissed me again, and whimper escaped me when he pulled away.

Sasori finished in the shower while I was conditioning my hair, "We don't need to waste anymore water, Deidara. Hurry up."

"I'm almost done, let me get this out of my hair first…"

Sasori closed the door behind him as I got dressed.

I wiped the fog off the mirror and looked at my neck in alarm. There were several massive hickeys along my collarbone and throat. I touched the tender skin softly, "Damn, these kind of hurt."

Pulling a t-shirt on, I opened the door to see shirtless Sasori working at the desk. I looked at the red scrapes down his entire back. That seemed fair, he'd have to suffer like I was going to.

"Sasori-no-Danna, what are you working on now?"

"I'm having to finish the arm for Hiruko, last mission it was damaged."

"Hiruko?"

"One of my human puppets. You'll get to see him in time."

"A human puppet?"

"As I said, you will see him in time."

"Why the hell do you have a human puppet?"

"Will you stop asking ridiculous questions?"

"I guess I will now."

Sasori worked in silence as I stood in the middle of the room, confused about what I was supposed to be doing. I began to get dizzy, so I wrapped myself in blankets and lay in bed.

I dosed for a while, unaware of the time that passed before I saw the desk lamp get turned off and I heard Sasori sigh in irritation.

"Danna?" I muttered groggily, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Deidara, just keep resting. The more you do, the faster you'll feel better."

I sighed sleepily as he got in bed with me, "I'm tired too, and we'll have to wash the linens on my bed tomorrow…"

I pressed my forehead into his and smirked, "Sasori-no-Danna, you need to sleep too."

He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around me, "I'll sleep then."


	9. UPDATE NOTICE

AUTHOR'S NOTICE THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS: During the upload, it was brought to my attention that a few of the chapters repeated and I'm going to work on it. I apologize and I've attempted to remedy the situation. Let me know if there are still issues.

In regards to To Write Love on His Arms: So guys, I've been working on re-visiting this and I've re-written most of it. So I'm going to be replacing the old chapters with the newer ones. I'll start updating next week, So be ready. Sorry that I decided to do this so suddenly. I just look back over this and silently curse myself for not writing it better. I'm so sorry about this! But I assure you, you all will like the newer ones better!

Apologies and hugs, ~Xweetalk


End file.
